An Interesting Talk
by Chocolate369
Summary: Ever wonder, if Sirius was alive after the Deathly Hallows, if he learned what his brother had done? Here's my take. Please no flames. Reviews and constructive criticisms would be nice


I don't own Harry Potter.

This takes place after the Deathly Hallows and Sirius lives in this universe

Harry Potter felt nervous as he approached Sirius's new home, which he'd gotten after he'd been cleared as a result of the incident in the Department of Mysteries. Remembering the day, Harry shuddered. Only a summoning charm from Remus Lupin had saved Sirius from falling through the veil. After the battle, and after the Minister had seen Voldemort for himself, he'd also been forced to believe Dumbledore about Sirius. A quick use of Veritaserum and a skilled Legilimens had been enough to prove Sirius's innocence. The press had had a field day and Harry believed it was a very good thing for Crouch Sr. that the man was dead.

Harry was also rather glad that Sirius hadn't found him, Ron, and Hermione at Grimmauld Place. Refusing Lupin had been hard enough; it would have doubly hard to refuse Sirius.

Even so, he still felt nervous. After the battle, Harry had told McGonaghall, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, all the Weasleys, and a few others about what he and his friends had been doing. There were a few things he told to others individually afterwards, and that was why he was traveling to Sirius's place, even though he'd rather not.

Harry had yet to tell Sirius of Regulus dying to help bring Voldemort. Sirius still thought of his brother as an idiot who got killed by joining the Death Eaters and then trying to back out. Now that Harry thought about it, Voldemort might not have even been aware that Regulus had betrayed him.

He tried to force his nervousness down, only to have it return tenfold when he beheld Sirius's front door. He raised his hand slowly and knocked.

Sirius opened the door, looking surprised, but delighted. "Harry, come in! How are you?" he asked as he ushered Harry to the kitchen. He brought out some butterbeer bottles and handed one to Harry. "So, how's it been?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Sirius, when I explained what Ron, Hermione, and I had been doing… I didn't tell you everything."

Sirius looked amused. "I figured." At Harry's stunned look, he proceeded to explain. "I saw you talking with others alone Harry. Don't worry, I didn't eavesdrop, but a couple of words reached my ears and I realized there were things you only wanted certain people to know. I'm guessing that's why you're here. You want to tell me something that you didn't want anyone else hearing."

Harry sighed, "Yeah." He took a deep breath. "You know how I told you that the Horcrux that Dumbledore and I went to retrieve at the cave wasn't a real one." Sirius nodded. "After Dumbledore died, I found the note. The initials on it were R.A.B." He watched Sirius for a reaction. There was none.

"We searched, but we couldn't find out who it could have been. No one we found with those initials fit. After the wedding at Grimmauld, I saw the sign at your brother's door. It had his full name on it. I realized his initials were R.A.B." Sirius blanched.

"We searched his room, but we couldn't find the Horcrux. Then I remembered a necklace we found and threw out while we were cleaning Grimmauld earlier. Then I remembered that Kreacher had nicked stuff back. I summoned him; we learned that he had saved it, but 'Dung had stolen it. Kreacher broke down after that, but I ordered him to tell us everything he knew about the locket." He paused. "If you spit out your butterbeer, it better not be on me." Sirius nodded and changed his position, so that Harry would be out of the way of any spit out beverage.

Harry began his story again. "After you ran away and Regulus joined the Death Eaters, Regulus came to Kreacher and said that Voldemort needed an elf. Regulus had volunteered Kreacher.

"Voldemort took Kreacher to the same cave that Dumbledore took me too. He was Voldemort's way of testing the defenses around the Horcrux. He forced Kreacher to drink that potion and left him to die."

Harry smiled. "He didn't count on the fact that house-elves can sometimes apparate where wizards can't. He escaped the Inferi and told Regulus everything. Regulus ordered him to stay in the house. Then Regulus came to Kreacher one day, asking Kreacher to take him to the cave." Harry paused and looked at Sirius. His face was pale, but he motioned for Harry to go on.

"They went. Regulus had a necklace with him and ordered Kreacher to switch the lockets and find a way to destroy the Horcrux." Harry started speaking faster, to get it over with, looking at paleness of Sirius's face. Kreacher was also to leave Regulus behind and never tell anyone about what happened. Regulus drank the potion and Kreacher switched the lockets. Regulus…the Inferi dragged him underwater and … and killed him. Kreacher tried to destroy the locket, but couldn't. After your mother died, he was alone in the house until you came back." Harry took a deep breath. "That's it."

A long silence began. Sirius didn't seem to know what to say. At long last he spoke, his voice hoarse. "My brother, my little Slytherin brother, Mum and Dad's favorite, the idiot who joined the Death Eaters, gave his life to help bring Voldemort down?" Sirius looked both shocked, stunned, in pain, and… was that pride.

"Yes he did. Well, he meant to anyway. He may or may not've realized that his parents' pureblood stuff was wrong, but he did realize that Voldemort had to be stopped. And that's exactly what he tried to do."

"Yeah," Sirius trailed off. He suddenly got a determined expression on his face. "Harry, can you take me to that cave?"

"What? Why!" Why would Sirius even think of doing that? Even with the Horcrux gone that place was still dangerous. There were still the Inferi and that stupid potion.

"Harry, please. I need to." Harry was about to argue, but, seeing the determined expression on Sirius's face, gave in.

Upon arriving, Harry opened the door with his blood, and the two descended the dark tunnel to the cave and the lake. "The boat's there." Harry pointed to the spot, but Sirius was muttering to himself.

Smiling slightly, and at the same time looking rather grim, he pointed his wand at the lake and cried "Accio!"

"Sirius! Summoning charms don't work in here!" Harry tried to warn him, but a body landed in front of them.

"Not for the Horcrux, no. But chances were Voldemort wouldn't think to stop a body from being Summoned."

"Why-" Harry started, then stopped as he got a better view of the body.

It was Regulus.

Sirius looked down. "We'll need to come back here later with more wizards to get the other bodies to give them proper burials. But I had to get Regulus myself, Harry. I hated him and thought he was an idiot who got in over his head. But in the end he gave his life to try to help stop Voldemort. What he did took Gryffindor courage, and he deserves a proper burial. I owe it to him."

Harry nodded. He knew how Sirius felt. It was the same way he felt about Snape. Even though he was dead, Harry was making sure that people knew Snape was really on Dumbledore's side. He'd earned it. Harry owed it to Snape, like Sirius owed it to Regulus.

The funeral was private. It was just Harry, Sirius, and Kreacher. After hearing about what Kreacher had done to help Harry, Sirius had tried to stop treating the elf like scum. After learning how Sirius had gone to retrieve Regulus's body, Kreacher started treating Sirius with more respect.

Looking at Sirius, he knew it would take a while for Sirius to come to terms with some of his emotions. But he would; Harry was sure of it.

A/N Sorry if Sirius seemed a bit OCC at the end, this was the best I could think of.


End file.
